


не хочу тебя потерять

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: - П-прости… Я… Я не чувствую к тебе того же.На лице Кита ни единой эмоции. Совершенно пустое выражение. А потом он опускает голову вниз, впиваясь взглядом в землю у их ног.





	не хочу тебя потерять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't want to lose you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711588) by [aesynthi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesynthi/pseuds/aesynthi). 



> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7321073

— П-прости… Я… Я не чувствую к тебе того же.

На лице Кита ни единой эмоции. Совершенно пустое выражение. А потом он опускает голову вниз, впиваясь взглядом в землю у их ног. Его плечи сгорблены и напряжены, а тело сворачивается калачиком. Лэнс хочет протянуть руку, коснуться его плеча, сказать, что… о’кей, он не знает, что хочет сказать Киту. Он просто знает, что сейчас сделает все, чтобы успокоить Кита, чтобы снова увидеть его улыбку. Но он этого не делает. Он просто встает и уходит.

У Лэнса чувство вины тугим комком сворачивается на дне желудка. Он снова и снова пытается игнорировать это чувство, старается запихнуть его в самые отдаленные уголки своего разума, где он сможет не обращать на него внимание, как и остальные намечающиеся проблемы, но когти просто безжалостно сжали его в своих объятиях. Они сжимают и разрывают его сердце, оборачиваются вокруг его глотки так, что пара слов, которую он умудряется выдавить из себя за весь день, душат и причиняют боль. Каждый раз, когда он погружается в свои мысли, перед ним возникает лицо Кита, такое спокойное и отчужденное.

Следующий день напряженный, за завтраком оба избегают зрительного контакта. Лэнс понимает, что остальная часть команды догадывается о чем-то, но никто ничего не говорит. Они просто продолжают есть, чтобы потом уйти каждый по своим делам. Он смотрит, как Кит скрывается за дверью, направляясь, скорее всего, на тренировку, и тяжело вздыхает. Помыв свою посуду, он выходит из столовой и буквально бегает по коридору, чтобы поймать Кита. Ему нужно поговорить с ним. Сказать, что они могут оставить все, что было, в прошлом, что они всегда будут друзьями.

Прежде чем он позовет его, Кит шныряет мимо него и несется к двери. Он слушает удаляющиеся тяжелые шаги Кита и оказывается в тренировочном зале один, позволяя страху и чувству вины пожирать его. Раньше они были так близки, так счастливы, но в считанные часы они стали так далеки друг от друга. Он чувствует, как его надежда медленно исчезает, как жизнь теряет краски. Что, если… что, если все не вернется к тому, что было? Он запускает тренировку, баярд уже трансформируется, и пытается прогнать свои мысли.

Следующие несколько дней такие же напряженные и ужасные. Несколько раз Лэнс пытался поговорить с Китом, но каждый раз Кит лишь зло смотрит и избегает его. Он в океане, и он уходит все дальше и дальше на дно. Раньше он был на поверхности, рассекал волны под солнцем, но сейчас он пойман безжалостной волной, а воздух быстро покидает легкие, когда он затянут под воду. Тяжесть эмоций тянет его сильнее на глубину, давление растет, и он тонет. Каждое мерзкое чувство все больше и больше вплетается в его сердце.  
Через четыре дня после признания Кита Лэнс сидит на кровати и понимает, что, может, он и не чувствует себя так же, как и Кит, но последние несколько дней без него были самыми одинокими в его жизни. Он думает о том, как с Китом по-домашнему тепло. Как хорошо заставлять его смеяться. О поддержке и помощи, которую они друг другу давали. И он, с унылой болью надежды, просачивающейся в огромную дыру в груди, понимает, что, возможно, он сможет полюбить Кита так, как тот любит его.

Он заснул вскоре после своего озарения, но как только его разум очищается, он внезапно вскакивает. Его штормит, когда он пытается стоять, но он продолжает идти к своей ванной. Он думает просто пойти в комнату к Киту и сказать все прямо, но он ясно осознает, что понятия не имеет, как он собирается говорить Киту о том, что думает, да и не верит в то, что Кит будет слушать Лэнса в расхлябанном состоянии. Пока горячие капли разбиваются о его кожу, он планирует.

Выйдя из своей комнаты, Лэнс направляется в сторону тренировочного зала и мысленно подготавливает себя. От нервозности он прибавляет шагу, но сомнения побуждают его медлить, и он замедляется. Что, если Кит не захочет его слушать? Что, если Кит ему не поверит? Нет, он должен поговорить с ним в любом случае. Если он это не сделает, он никогда не исправит разлад в их отношениях, который разрывает их на части. Когда он подходит ко входу в тренировочный зал, он слышит бряцанье металла и замирает, набираясь уверенности. Он входит.

У Кита в самом разгаре тренировка на высшем уровне сложности, если Лэнс не ошибается. Гладиатор нападает на него, и как только Кит собирается разрезать его своим мечом, он замечает Лэнса. Все заканчивается тем, что Кита впечатывают в стену, и он пытается отключить симулятор, уставившись на Лэнса. Он быстро шагает к выходу, всячески избегая Лэнса, но прежде чем он может выйти из зала, Лэнс хватает его за руку.

— Подожди! — Кит раздраженно ворчит в ответ, — Я-я хотел поговорить с тобой… — нервно вдыхает Лэнс.

— Послушай, я знаю, что все… изменилось с тех пор, как мы- ты- с того самого дня. Я долго думал. И я убедился в том, что, ну… Я думаю, я способен полюбить тебя так, как- как любишь меня ты. Типа… Чувак, последние несколько дней без тебя? Возможно, это были худшие дни в моей жизни. И-и я никогда не понимал, насколько важным ты стал для меня. Ты просто ворвался в мою жизнь, и я не хочу тебя потерять. Я правда, _правда_ не хочу тебя потерять, Кит. Так вот. Что скажешь, Маллет?


End file.
